


「小洛豪」过春天

by FAITHEIGHT



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, R1SE - Freeform, 任豪 - Freeform, 何洛洛 - Freeform, 小洛豪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAITHEIGHT/pseuds/FAITHEIGHT





	「小洛豪」过春天

独立乐队主唱X清纯男大学生  
青春疼痛文学//OOC  
9K+ 一发完

建议配合BGM观赏——《过春天》

亲爱的 陪我一起 去看梦里不融化的雪吧

在何洛洛的感情观中，他一直坚信并期待着一见钟情。  
某个普通的夏末夜晚，他逃离了繁华的都市，来到了乌镇。  
路过一家清吧时，因为无心一瞥，看到了里面正在唱歌的人。  
在那一刻，他明白了，一见钟情真实存在。  
于是身为金牛座的他，坐在小小的清吧里，心甘情愿点着明显坑游客的高价酒水套餐。  
只为能多看一会台上正在唱歌的人。

何洛洛来乌镇纯属计划外，当惯乖学生的他，这是第一次逃课，目的只为了散心。  
归根结底是因为新学期伊始，他的大学生活就遭遇了不如意。  
本以为势在必得的学生会主席落入了他人之手；  
推优名额也被班导以优先照顾贫困学生为由，拱手让给了别人；  
被同班女生热情告白但又不知道该如何拒绝。  
并不是少年不知愁滋味，只是在他这个年纪，过惯了二十年顺风顺水的人生，这些就足以对他造成困扰。

后来的何洛洛也曾想过，  
如果没有这次无心的冲动之旅，如果不是无意路过酒吧时往里瞥了一眼，如果没有遇到任豪。  
那自己会不会永远按部就班地过着日子。  
但他很快就不去想了，因为再来一次，他还是会这么选。  
他知道，任豪是他躲不过的，后青春期的诗。

今晚的最后一首歌，任豪抱着吉他，弹唱了一首《过春天》。

亲爱的 谁能陪你 过春天  
亲爱的 嘿呀 嘿呀  
亲爱的 嘿呀 嘿呀  
一天 一天 一天 长大  
好像看得见下一站  
走着 走着 不知 不觉  
有什么正在疯狂的蔓延  
让那些眼花缭乱繁华  
都变成一场春风  
不知山高水浅的孩子  
就任性又自由  
来陪我一起走进人群  
看看世事的艰难  
我们朝着春天去 好吗

何洛洛轻声嘀咕着：这夏天都快过去了，怎么还过春天，一点都不应景。  
不过唱得真好。  
他在歌声的春风夜晚里沉醉。

被人用炙热的眼神盯了一晚上，且还是个好看的人，任豪想忽略都难。  
最该死的是那双眼睛还真是好看，带着点醉意和水汽，楚楚可怜的，不禁激起施虐欲，想象着哭起来的模样，一定会更好看。令人上火。  
这不演出结束，那人就找上来了，看起来年纪不大，还在念书的样子。

何洛洛很少喝酒，鸡尾酒其实度数不低，一晚上连喝了两三杯，他已堪堪微醺。  
但他很清楚自己当下在做什么。  
这一趟本就属于何洛洛的叛逆之旅，来之前他的室友说，去这种古镇，一定要去酒吧来段美妙的艳遇。  
他一开始还嗤之以鼻。但现在，加上酒精的怂恿，他觉得自己应该疯狂、沉沦一次。

他在酒吧门口拦住了背着吉他准备离开的任豪。  
“我......可以认识你吗？”

任豪有着好看的皮囊，被人搭讪这种事情，他并不陌生。  
但在酒吧门口搭讪，增添了些暧昧旖旎的意图。  
他在外漂泊的这几年，你情我愿的一夜情也试过几次。  
虽然眼前这个男孩子看起来十分青涩，但谁知道是不是装的，自己可没兴趣跟他磨蹭下去。  
“是想认识我？还是想睡我？”  
说罢，他从裤兜里拿出七星和火机，点燃，吞吐，熟练自然，一气呵成。

看到对面人仿佛被自己的直接所吓到了，任豪便恶趣味地将凑近故意将烟打到他的脸上。  
只见他像受惊的小兔子般，疯狂地开始咳嗽，呛得眼睛都红了。

“不是......我不是这个意思......我只是......”  
任豪有些不耐烦，吸了一大口烟后，将还剩半截的七星扔到地上，踩灭。  
“那你不会是想和我谈恋爱吧。我没兴趣。”

正当任豪要走时，对方一闭眼仿佛下定了什么决定，抓住他的手。  
“走吧。去睡觉。”

任豪带他回了自己的民宿，一进房间，刚想开灯，只见对方连忙覆住他的手。  
有些焦急但又轻声地说道：“能不能别开灯。”  
任豪被逗笑了，“怎么？害羞了？”  
说着他把房门合上了。  
咔嚓一声。仿佛是启动了某个按键的开关。  
一时间暧昧流转，一发不可收拾。

任豪略带粗暴地把何洛洛推到了墙上，一只手轻松地握住他纤细的双手手腕，高高举过头顶。  
汹涌地吻上他，撬开他的牙关，忘情地吸吮着他的舌头，灵巧地缠绕着，发出淫糜的唾液声响。  
外套早已被脱下，扔在一旁，他的手伸入了那层薄薄的T恤里。  
柔滑有弹性的年轻肉体有着致命的吸引力，令人流连忘返。  
9月底，夏末初秋的天气中，还残留着躁动的气息，原始的荷尔蒙在这不大的房间内迸发，迅速扩散弥漫。  
顺着腰线一点点向上抚摸着，终于碰到那点缨红。  
任豪用自己修长的手指反复揉搓蹂躏着。  
终于对方忍不住，流出了细碎的呻吟声，一下一下挠着他的心。  
明明没多喝酒，但他却觉得自己醉了。

初经人事的何洛洛哪里招架得住这种攻势。  
等自己回过神时，他已经被扒得精光，两人正坦诚相对地滚在床上。  
他能感受到彼此蓬勃待发的欲望，有意无意地触碰到。  
任豪一边在他的身上湿漉漉地舔吻着，留下一串红痕。一边突然握住自己的炙热，开始上下撸动，一下轻一下重，还时不时把玩一下两个囊袋。  
何洛洛被陌生的巨大快感包围，整个人都被汗水浸透了，这种感觉就像被汹涌的潮水侵蚀淹没，而任豪则是这片汪洋中唯一的那根浮木。  
他常年弹吉他的指尖留下了一层薄茧，力道正好地抚过玲口。  
何洛洛爽得头皮发麻，忍不住在他手里泄了出来。

还没等他从高潮的余韵中缓过来，后穴就遭受到了强烈的异物感。  
“啊......！”

任豪的欲望已经被磨得发涨发疼，等何洛洛一泄完，他就迫不及待地将沾着精液的手指探进了洞口。  
但这内里要命的紧致和身下人几乎要弹起来的强烈反应，让他有种不好的预感，不禁皱起了眉。  
“你不会是处吧？”

何洛洛没有回答他，反而小声地呜咽了起来。他今夜的勇气在此刻已挥霍殆尽。  
真正到了箭在弦上时，他一下就被任豪戳破了紧张，像只泄了气的皮球。

草。任豪小声地骂了句脏话。  
“是处的就敢随便上别人的床？不怕我是坏人啊？”

任豪有些烦躁。  
“还做不做了？”  
听到这句，小兔子倒是立马停了抽泣，黏黏糊糊地说道：  
“做。”

得，今晚居然碰到送上门的清纯男大学生了。只能硬着头皮给人开苞了。

他打开抽屉，拿出润滑液和避孕套。  
他强忍着自己的欲望，把避孕套套在手指上，又挤了不少润滑液在套上和穴口。  
有了润滑的甬道依旧紧致，牢牢地吸着他的手指。  
任豪倒抽了一口气，拍了拍身下小兔子的屁股。  
“放松点，夹太紧了。”  
“你胡说，我不是故意夹......”

剩下的话都被淹没在细密的热吻中。  
亲吻让何洛洛逐渐放松了下来，任豪逐渐伸入两根手指、三根手指，仔细地翻转、扩张。  
直到久到任豪都震惊自己竟然这么有耐心的时候，他终于忍无可忍，急切地用嘴撕开另一个避孕套包装，熟练地套好，将自己挺身一点点送入了甬道。

虽然有了前面的润滑，但是真正性器的尺寸比手指要可观得多。何洛洛的眼角被逼得泛出了泪花。

紧。真的太紧了。  
任豪觉得自己快疯了。  
这时他突然想起了自己的初体验，那时候他和他第一个女朋友，都是处。男人总不可避免有些处女情结。他不由自主地想起了那个女生丰满的胸部和柔软的腰肢，还有高亢辗转的叫床声，在他后来空窗期时，这段记忆一度陪伴着他的左手。

但一切都比不上现在他身下的这个人。  
他不知道，害羞压抑的呻吟声竟然更加勾人，平坦的胸部但却让他忍不住反复亲吻，最要命的还是他的眼睛和哭声。借着深夜窗外的月光，朦胧地折射到何洛洛的脸上。他在抽泣，他也在情动，而这一切都是因为他们的结合。

当任豪猛然撞到内里某点时，何洛洛搂着他脖子的手突然一紧，呻吟声也骤然高了几个度。他知道就是这个地方了，于是他不断变换着深浅和角度地全力攻克那个点。  
身下的小兔子终于抑制不住尖叫，带着哭腔求饶。  
“啊....啊...求...求你...慢...慢一点...呜呜呜......”

何洛洛觉得自己快要坏掉了，这个人压根不听自己的，反而加快了速度。  
这种感觉太过奇妙，像飞上了云端一样，他终于体验到了性爱的美妙。  
而对他来说，这美妙建立在爱之上。  
他想，他是真的爱上了任豪，冲动却又疯狂地。

终于在任豪猛烈地攻击下，何洛洛被艹射了，射精时的他控住不住地全身颤抖，不自觉地收紧了后穴。  
任豪感觉到了他的再一次高潮，于是几近疯狂地连续抽动几十下后，终于也射了出来。

结束后的两人大汗淋漓。这一切都太疯狂了。  
抱着何洛洛去浴室的时候，任豪又忍不住做了一次。这时他强行把灯打开，把何洛洛压在洗漱台上，从后面进入。  
他从镜子里看到红彤彤的小兔子，眼睛哭得红红的，两颊被高潮刺激地绯红，身上遍布自己留下的红痕，就连胸前的两粒都充血挺立着。

果然，在视觉和感观的双重刺激下，两人更加投入和放纵。

最后任豪顾虑何洛洛是第一次，怕把人折腾坏了，忍着没进行第三次。还破天荒地替他洗澡清理完毕，等把人抱回床上时，何洛洛已经累得睡着了。  
而任豪还沉浸在事后的余温中，他走向阳台，燃起了烟。  
他眺望着乌镇的夜，凌晨两点，远处的各色酒吧里，绚烂的灯光和嘈杂的音乐还未停歇，这座古城在深夜投射出糜烂的光景。

忘了抽到第几根时，何洛洛走到了他身旁，抽走了他嘴边的七星。  
少年有样学样地把烟放到嘴边，猛吸了一口。  
结果呛得一把鼻涕一把泪。  
任豪被逗笑了，一边给他找纸巾，一边拍着他的背替他顺气。

“不会就别勉强。这玩意染上可不好。”  
“咳......不好......你还抽。”

“不是所有不好的事情都能克制住不去做的，小朋友。”说罢他又重新夺过何洛洛手中的烟，熄灭了。

“你叫什么名字？我听老板叫你阿豪。”  
“你一直在这里驻唱吗？”

任豪觉得眼前这个小朋友貌似有些走心的趋势，便想要抑制这苗头。  
“既然是419，我们不必互相了解。”

“那你不用回答，你就听我说吧。我叫何洛洛，现在在上海念大学，大二，S大工商管理。这两天正好来乌镇玩。”

“阿豪，那我就叫你阿豪了。下次我还可以来乌镇找你吗？”

“对不起，我又问你问题了......”

但任豪还是回答了。  
“以后可能没机会了，酒吧老板是我朋友，我只是过来几天帮忙唱歌而已。”

他看到何洛洛眼里的光芒迅速暗淡下去，脸上难掩的失落。

他笑着捏了捏对方的脸。  
“睡了，明天陪你玩吧。”

第二天两人睡到日上三竿，不得不说年轻人的体质还真好。  
何洛洛醒来除了嗓子有点哑，屁股和身体酸痛外，倒没有发热和炎症的迹象。

为了昨晚任豪答应他的游玩，何洛洛坚持爬了起来。  
吃过午饭后，两人便在乌镇里闲逛了起来。  
如今商业化的古镇大多一个套路，原本的水乡韵味早已变了质，充斥着乌泱泱的游客和各种坑人的纪念品店。吵得人脑壳疼。

任豪带着何洛洛躲进了西栅的木心美术馆。  
“水啊，风啊，一顶桥”，这是木心老师生前质朴的愿望。  
后人将它还原成了简约低调却又别具匠心的建筑。  
在这座灵动的建筑中，承载了老师波折的一生。  
这可能是乌镇最幽静的地方，它属于乌镇又别于乌镇。

来之前何洛洛没想到这里竟还有这样一处地方，大隐隐于市。

突然，任豪看到某一处诗选，问起了何洛洛，  
“何洛洛，你崇尚唯物主义还是唯心主义？”

“当然是唯物主义，高中政治不是反复洗脑的吗？为什么问这个？”

“就是突然看到这段《文学回忆录》的选集，想起了木心老师是尼采的崇拜者，他曾说过尼采是他精神上的情人。而尼采在我眼中，是一个唯心主义的疯狂艺术家，他一生都在探索生命的意义。而生命的意义究竟是什么？”  
“我们一直被教导要辩证地看问题，我有时不得不认同这个世界，在某种程度上可以说是主观唯心的。”  
“至少对于我来说，这个世界也是悲观的，但我又不得不活着。所以让自己活得尽量潇洒，永远不被束缚，就是我生命的意义。”

“阿豪......”只能说何洛洛对于任豪的了解还是太少，昨晚浪荡不羁的他，和今天突然严肃探讨人生的他，让何洛洛分不清究竟哪一个才是真正的他。

“至少对现在的我来说，生命的意义就是把握当下。”说着，何洛洛举起手机，把眼前的任豪定格。他好看的侧脸凝望着墙上的作品。  
在之后很长的一段时间里，何洛洛都把这张照片作为他的手机屏保。  
因为他曾经天真地以为，他们能够成为彼此生命的意义。

短暂的旅途终于要结束，任豪把何洛洛送到了车站。  
临走之前，何洛洛对他说：阿豪，我们还会再见吗？

任豪沉默着没有说话。  
只见何洛洛掏出了一支笔，在他手上写了一串数字。  
“这是我的电话，有空联系我吧。”

写完何洛洛便转身走了，任豪盯着手中的那串数字，突然内心有个地方像被触动了。

他朝着何洛洛离开的背影喊道：  
“何洛洛，我的名字叫任豪。”

//  
回到上海后，何洛洛搜索过任豪的名字。  
在百度无数相同的名字中，他还是找到了他。  
虽然网络留存关于他的资料并不多，但何洛洛还是知道了他是个独立音乐人，有一个自己的小众乐队，叫做Cool of lullaby。  
他关注了他的一切SNS账号，反复刷着他寥寥无几的几条最新动态。  
他一直在等，可是都没有收到过任豪的任何联络。

就在他心灰意冷之际，却惊喜地发现，就在下个月底，任豪的乐队在上海有一场演出。  
他随即买了票，他觉得这是冥冥之中老天爷在给他机会。

终于盼星星盼月亮地等到了演出那天。  
时隔两个月，他终于再次见到了任豪。  
舞台上的他穿着黑色皮衣，扎着发带，痞帅地弹着电吉他唱着摇滚。  
和那个在清吧里唱着慢歌的他，又不一样了。  
何洛洛后知后觉才发现，上海已经正式入了秋。  
而没变的，是自己依旧喜欢他。

今晚livehouse的演出，任豪的乐队作为嘉宾中间出场，唱完4首歌后，大家就准备收工回家了。  
何洛洛在卫生间门口堵住了任豪。

还是带着青涩的笑，挠着头对他说着好久不见。  
于是他两在livehouse后门外的楼道里有一句没一句地聊了起来。  
“今天的歌，都很棒。你其他的歌我也都听了，都很喜欢。”  
任豪依旧抽着他不离身的七星，笑了笑没接话。  
于是何洛洛又忍不住问道：  
“我有一点好奇的，那么乐队的名字是什么意思？摇篮曲之酷？”  
“我更乐意你把他理解为，今夜好眠。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为在梦里，你想要的，都能实现。”

何洛洛咬了咬嘴唇，对上任豪的眼神。他小心翼翼地说道，  
“那，我想要你。”  
冬夜楼道的风吹起他额前的发，他的声音轻轻柔柔地，在这冷冽的寒风中，飘散而去。  
但任豪听得清清楚楚，一字一句直击他的心脏。

拉扯着又回到了刚刚遇到的厕所。任豪把何洛洛推进一个隔间。  
早在舞台上看到台上的何洛洛时，他就忍不住了。  
他怀念那一夜在乌镇的疯狂。

任豪的眼底交织着欲望，逐渐燃烧变成红色。  
心有没有燃点？  
有的话，一定就是此刻。

只见眼前的人跪下，颤抖着拉开了自己的裤链。  
早已挺立的欲望迫不及待地弹了出来。  
他看到何洛洛，闭着眼，虔诚地将它含进了嘴里。

不得不说，何洛洛口交的技术真的不怎么样。  
应该说是毫无技术。  
牙齿时不时地磕蹭到。

但他很努力地张着嘴，一点点地吞吐，甚至还尝试着深喉。  
这种纯情的讨好让任豪沉沦。  
他忘情地将双手插入何洛洛的发丝中。  
引导着他跟随自己的频率抽动着。

终于在数个深喉的抽插下，任豪射了出来。虽然他已经努力及时抽出了欲望，但还是有不少精液射到了何洛洛的嘴边和脸上，白浊顺着脸侧流下来，而何洛洛因深喉的刺激，整个人透着粉色。

整个画面既清纯又淫荡。  
在这个嘈杂又糜烂的环境。  
耳边还是迷幻的音乐。  
一时间分不清是现实还是梦境。

任豪后来想起何洛洛，发觉或许他才是他的瘾。  
不然他怎么会一时冲动地答应这场演出以及后面的一系列工作，选择来到上海。  
让何洛洛以为这一切都是巧合。  
这世上哪有这么多巧合，都是人为罢了。

那时候的他，只想着，再见一次那个男孩。

//  
之后两人便默契地开始了一段同居生活，他们一起住在何洛洛的公寓里。  
大二的学生就已经在外面租公寓了，且还是上海地段不菲的高档小区。  
即使何洛洛不说，任豪也猜到了他应该是含着金汤匙出生的小少爷。  
在不错的大学里念书，未来的道路也已铺好，无疑是继承家业，幸福美满。

何洛洛说任豪活得太消极。  
任豪反驳是何洛洛太积极，当然积极并没有什么不好。

两人还算称职的炮友，在床上的时候性事配合默契，下了床又心照不宣地不多过问彼此的生活。  
但有时他们又甜蜜地像是情侣。  
任豪又会下厨给何洛洛做好吃的，何洛洛会经常给任豪带各种看中的小玩意。  
今年跨年何洛洛没有回家，和任豪在公寓里简单地做了饭，一起观看了跨年节目，边做爱边迎来了新年的钟声。事后，何洛洛悄悄地牵起任豪的手，十指相扣在他耳边说道，  
“新年快乐，任豪。”  
任豪没有松开手，反而用力回握了一下。  
“新年快乐。”

任豪受朋友邀请，偶尔会去衡山路的酒吧驻唱。在他有演出的日子，何洛洛下了课就会听他唱歌，等他下班，两人再一起步行回公寓。  
就这样两人厮混了快三个月，大二的期末考也如期而至，何洛洛在任豪的监督下，终于结束了痛苦的考试周。  
学期结束，天气也越来越冷，两人一连好几天都腻在一起没出门。但很快也即将迎来农历新年了，何洛洛在电话里几次三番地用各种借口向家里推迟回萧山的时间。  
不过还好距离新年还有两周，何洛洛打算拖到除夕前再走，反正上海离杭州这么近。  
但他突然想到自己没问过任豪什么时候回家，想着得抽空问一下，再确定自己走的时间。  
那时的他一直以为，只要不戳破，过年回来，他们依旧可以窝在这个公寓里，继续维持这样的关系。

那天何洛洛照常来等任豪下班，只是没想到今天他反常又神秘地将自己带到了一辆酷炫的重机前，催促着自己上车，并温柔仔细地替自己带好头盔。  
“带你去兜风。”

上海的冬夜，无疑是潮湿且寒冷的。何洛洛在后座紧紧环住任豪，冷风把他的手都吹冻僵了。任豪不动声色地将怀中的双手握住，塞进自己羽绒服的两侧口袋里。  
何洛洛把头抵在他的背上。虽然隔着头盔和呼啸的寒风，但他仿佛能够感受到彼此跳动的心脏，他心里暖烘烘的。

任豪把车停在了滨江边，又不知从哪变出了几罐啤酒。两人在冬夜空无一人的江边绿地里席地而坐。有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“看来今年上海的冬天，是不会下雪了，好可惜。”  
“南方的雪，那叫雪嘛？”

“对了，你哪来的车？”  
“问朋友借的。”  
“挺酷的还。”

“你说我这算不算拐带清纯男大学生？”  
何洛洛被任豪逗笑了，亲昵地锤了锤他的肩。

何洛洛其实不喜欢酒的味道，划过喉咙后，依旧会在舌苔留下苦涩的痕迹。一点也不好喝。  
但是他喜欢任豪。所以任豪喜欢的，他也不会抗拒。  
他突然记起了想问的事。  
“任豪，马上过年了，我要回萧山了。”

“嗯……我知道。”任豪低头晃着手中的啤酒罐。

“你呢，什么时候回家？我和你差不多时间回吧。钥匙留给你一把，回来前和我说一声，我也回来。”

任豪顿了顿，猛地灌了一口啤酒。  
他沉默着，隔了好一会才说道：  
“何洛洛，我没有家。”  
“那种你理解的家，我并不拥有，所以也无处可去。”

“什么意思？”

“字面意思。”  
“从小我就不是爸妈的骄傲，一直离经叛道的。在我不顾所有人反对，选择辍学独自出来闯荡时，我就失去了家。我已经成为过去那个家的污点了。”

“任豪……”何洛洛第一次听任豪说起自己的家庭。那好像是他内心最脆弱的地方，而他现在却选择剖开展示给自己。

“任豪，和我回家吧。”

任豪笑着揉了揉小朋友的头发，  
“别闹。”  
他将手中的啤酒一饮而尽，转身用力扔向了远处。  
再近就越界了。

或许他们早已越界。

“何洛洛。”  
攥紧了拳头，回头对视。  
何洛洛从他的眼中读出了彻骨的冷酷和疏离。

“我要走了，这周末的飞机。”

何洛洛觉得有什么东西好像碎了，和冬夜的江风一共飘散离去了。  
是他的梦。

“这么……快嘛？”

“本来就是计划外的旅程。”  
“是时候结束了。”

回去的时候由于喝了酒，任豪没有开车。  
两人还是决定走回去。

何洛洛还沉浸在他要离去的消息中。  
经过滨江隧道，没有留意飞驰而来的车。  
任豪紧张地把小朋友搂进怀里护好。  
“没事吧？”

不见回答。只见靠着自己胸口的那颗毛茸茸脑袋，一起一伏的。

任豪抱着他，自顾自地开始说起来。  
他不知道这是安慰还是自我的合理狡辩。  
“洛洛，你知道无脚鸟嘛？”

“它会用尽一生的生命，唱出最动人的歌曲。传说中最任性的鸟，永远不知疲惫地飞翔着，自由不被束缚。他停下的时候也就是他死亡的时候。”

“我可能就是那只无脚鸟。”

不知道过了多少，何洛洛问他。  
“任豪，你爱我嘛？”

任豪叹了口气。他一直想要躲避，却还是迎来了这个爱情的烂俗问题。

“别哭了。”  
“我的温柔就这么多，全都给了你。”

到家后，何洛洛受了点寒风早早入睡了。任豪洗完澡出来，收到了他的微信。  
“任豪，之前你问过我那个关于生命意义的问题。我之前一直在想，我是不是可以成为你人生中的那个意义。”  
“太矫情了，我说不出口。”

“家人永远血浓于水，你父母肯定还是惦记你的。抽空打电话报个平安吧。”

“无论怎样，我希望你能永远都好。”

任豪笑着，他的手指一遍一遍，轻柔地来回划着这段文字。  
就像在抚摸何洛洛的脸庞一样。

最后的最后，何洛洛对他说。  
“再陪我做最后一件事吧。”

//  
任豪离开前的最后一天，他们一起去了迪士尼。  
那是何洛洛今年最快乐的一天。  
他和任豪带着米奇米妮的头箍，在游乐园每个角落肆意欢笑着。  
何洛洛吃着吃着竟然把冰激凌吃到了头发上。  
任豪宠溺地抽出纸巾替他仔细地擦拭着。

最后的最后，他们在烟火表演中旁若无人地拥吻着。  
直到烟火燃尽，演出谢幕。  
何洛洛心想，童话故事终究是要结束了。

这最后一夜。  
他们疯狂地做爱。  
每一次都像第一次般热忱和沉醉。  
用尽了所有的缠绵和爱意。

不得不说，这几个月，何洛洛简直飞速进步，任豪在他有意无意的勾引下，好几次差点守不住精关。

此时何洛洛正占据着主动，骑乘在任豪身上。这个姿势也使两人的结合达到了前所未有的深度。  
不经意间，任豪看到了何洛洛胯骨那个纹身，一个小小的花体字母R。  
红肿着，还没完全结痂，显然是刚纹了不久。  
一下子他的血液冲上了头。  
他伸手轻轻去触碰。

何洛洛去纹身了，他成长过程中做过所有叛逆的事情，都和任豪有关。

察觉到了任豪的目光，他一边不停歇继续忘情律动着，一边断断续续地说道，  
“前两天……去纹的……正好……和你那个playboy的纹身……凑一对。”  
说罢，他用滚烫的指尖摩挲着那个兔子纹身。

过了一会他觉得累了，示意任豪换姿势。  
自己舒服地躺在下面。  
“不过纹在骨头上真的好疼。你当时怎么忍住的？”

任豪不说话，继续沉默地抽动着。  
直至两人再一次一同达到巅峰。

他们相拥喘息着。

“洛洛，没必要……真的。”

“你别管我了。我喜欢。”

“任豪，你不能这么自私。总得让我留下些什么。”

之后又是新一轮的狂欢，直至凌晨。  
整个公寓，从卧室，到客厅，再到浴室，全都是一片狼藉。  
他们像两个末日的囚徒，悲壮又激烈地放纵着。  
像第一次。  
也是最后一次。

第二天何洛洛醒来的时候，任豪已经走了。  
他走的小心翼翼，不曾吵醒他。

任豪收走了不多的衣物和所有何洛洛给他买的小玩意。  
整个公寓骤然间变得空荡荡，失去了所有他存在过的痕迹。

真狠心呐。  
何洛洛想。

他打开窗帘，竟然惊喜地发现窗外不知名的树枝上，已经冒出了花骨朵。  
何洛洛突然发现，自己和任豪一起经历了夏天，秋天和冬天。  
唯独缺了春天，可惜的是，也不会再有机会了。

无脚鸟是属于天空的。

他拨通了电话，响了几下后，对方接通了。  
嘈杂的机场广播声从听筒里模糊地传来。

“任豪，上海的春天就要来了。”

“你要去的那个地方，是下着雪还是春暖花开。”

任豪没有回答。  
他挂断了电话。  
他们最终还是没有等到上海的第一场雪。

他知道何洛洛一定又哭了。  
他害怕再听下去，会于心不忍。

最后的最后，他没说再见。

他选择拨通了那个久违的电话：  
“喂……是我。”  
“快过年了，家里……一切都好吗？”

……

“我挺好的。”  
“不回来了。”

故事的开端，他们是两条直线，逐渐靠近，直至相交。  
但一旦交汇，结局注定是渐行渐远，分崩离析。  
在这场梦里，他们曾拥有过春天，短暂，却难忘的。

END.


End file.
